


Leash Law

by Stiney



Series: The Slay-Team 'Verse [3]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Consensual Kink, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to keep Murdock under control. Will the same thing work for Face?</p><p>Warning: Sex, no plot, The Slay-Team AU weirdness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leash Law

**Author's Note:**

> Set AFTER the main Slay-Team story and the team is on the run.

+++++

Face noticed a big difference in Murdock and the effects newfound werewolfness had on the pilot’s sex drive for the first time a week before the full moon, 3 months after they’d gone on the run. Face had been in the kitchen rinsing off dishes and loading the dishwasher when he almost dropped a glass on his bare foot after Murdock pressed against him hard from behind. The pilot’s hands on his hips, pulling Face to him as he burrowed his nose in Face’s hair.

“Are you? Are you sniffing me?” Face asked a bit surprised as Murdock’s grip tightened while the chuffing breath was replaced by the warm, wetness of a tongue dragging over his neck.

Murdock didn’t respond, he just continued with the licking and rhythmic grinding against Face’s ass.

 _‘Oh god please let whatever Hannibal and B.A. are watching stay as riveting as it is right now.’_ Face prayed as Murdock’s movements nearly had him nearly doubled over the sink.

Face tried turning around but didn’t get very far before a low growl was uttered and teeth were gently clenched at the nape of his neck.

 _‘That’s new.’_ Face watched their reflections in the dark of the window. Him against the counter, with Murdock slotted behind him, his head bowed into the crook of Face’s neck as he continued the fully-clothed, frenzied rutting.

Face threaded fingers through Murdock’s shaggy hair as the barely audible growling turned into a whine before the pilot’s hips came to a stuttering stop of completion.

There wasn’t any resistance when Face tried to turn again.

“Hey, buddy you ok?” He smoothed the hair out of Murdock’s eyes.

“Sorry.” Murdock panted; his face red with embarrassment. “I could smell you. I was sitting in the bedroom and I could smell you all the way in there and I couldn’t take it.”

“I’m irresistible like that, driving people _wild_ all over the place.”

“Shut up. I just did the werewolf equivalent of humping your leg with Hannibal and B.A. in the next room and you’re making jokes about it.”

“Yeah, you did. Just like one of those little bastards that latch on and won’t… ow.” Murdock poked him in the ribs but Face continued, “Is this like an all time thing now? I do need to start doing yoga or something to keep up with you?”

Face laughed as Murdock rolled his eyes. “No, just seems to be a new and interesting twist right before the moon.”

“There you go. We’ll learn to work with it.”

And work with it Face did. Except his idea of “working with it” turned out over the next couple months to be less of “We can deal” and more of a “See how much teasing Murdock can take before Face is being bent over something.”

Face would stand as near as possible without actually touching and then before Murdock could take advantage of the close proximity he’d shift away out of reach. He’d go sit near B.A. and watch as Murdock practically prowled around waiting for the chance to drag him off to a secluded part of whatever house they were in at the moment.

It was good when Murdock had jumped Face on the jogging trail behind their place, pushing him down and taking him right there in the grass and dirt. Worth it even if B.A. had given Face a disgruntled, knowing look when the mechanic pointed out the leaves in his hair when Face came back inside.

Not so good another time when Face remembered Murdock’s comment about being able to smell him and the conman thought he’d see how long it’d take for Murdock to search him out. He’d locked the door to their bedroom before getting undressed and lying back on the bed stroking himself.

It’d taken exactly 2 minutes 45 seconds before Murdock was outside the room trying to get in.

It wasn’t fun later when they’d had to come up with an excuse for why there was a fist-shaped hole in the bedroom door when Hannibal asked.

But this, Face thought, was something entirely different and he grudgingly admitted to himself that he 100% deserved it.

Four months. That how long it’d been since the kitchen incident and it was now a day before another full moon and he’d woken up to find Murdock’s leash around his neck.

 _Leash_. That’s what B.A. snickered and called it and if they were being honest, that’s what it was. When Murdock was all wolfed out it was hard to control him around anyone except Face. So really, it was in everyone’s best interest, even if it was a glorified leash.

“Murdock?” Face’s hands went to the heavy collar a moment before the lead was pulled, jerking his head back.

“I should have put you in this thing months ago.” Murdock’s voice rumbled against his ear and Face felt his cock twitch. “You’re out of control, Face. I think you need to be leashed more than me.”

A groan escaped Face as Murdock nipped at his ear then moved out of reach just as he threw his arm behind to grasp at the pilot.

Murdock laughed at the disappointed noise Face made when his hand caught nothing but air.

“Hmm, look at that. How’s it feel, Faceman?”

Face rolled over and took in the sight of Murdock standing at the side of the bed, completely naked and hard with the leash wrapped around his fist.

While his brain screamed out, _‘Want. Want. Want!’_ Face smirked coolly and got up on hands and knees, leisurely stretching as he moved across the bed.

Murdock watched with lust darkened green eyes as Face reached to take hold of his cock.

Face hummed with contentment as his touch had Murdock’s hips swaying but before he could let tongue trace the path his fingers had just made he was being jerked up by the leash.

“Ow, not so…” Face’s complaint was cut off as Murdock slipped fingers under the collar and tugged him forward.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to tease wild animals?”

Face shivered as he felt the words more than heard them as Murdock’s mouth moved against his before the pilot’s tongue was on his lips demanding entrance.

As the kiss deepened Face could feel Murdock’s firm hold on the collar, fingers snug between throat and leather.

Murdock broke the kiss and shoved Face back onto the bed before moving to wrap his lips around Face’s cock, taking him to the hilt as Face’s hands grabbed at his hair.

“Shit, oh shit.” Face arched into Murdock’s ministrations and gasped as the chain brushed against his overheated body.

The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Murdock’s mouth, combined with the wicked gleam of green eyes every time the pilot yanked on the leash had Face quickly coming with a hoarse sob.

“Fuck.” Face yelped as Murdock immediately slid slick fingers into him. “Don’t I get a minute?”

The feral look Murdock gave him provided the answer as the pilot leaned up to kiss him roughly before nudging him with a hip.

“On your knees.” The order was emphasized by a tug to the collar.

Face turned over and grabbed the headboard for balance, another jerk of the leash snapping his head back as Murdock pushed into him.

“So fucking gorgeous.” Murdock growled, thrusting fast and hard as Face cried out under him.

The bed creaked as Murdock reached forward over Face’s body and wrapped his own hands around the headboard as his pace quickened.

“Mine, mine.” Murdock panted into Face’s hair, his movements becoming erratic as a final slam of his hips had him howling out as he came.

Murdock moved off the conman with a contented grunt and sprawled face down on the bed.

“Leash. The leash.”

“Mmm, The better to fuck you with my dear.” Murdock mumbled into his pillow before Face punched him in the shoulder.

Murdock turned and reached out as Face struggled against the tangled leash.

“Whoops. Sorry ‘bout that.” Murdock slid the collar off his lover’s neck then tried to kiss the red line underneath but was held at arm’s length.

“The better to fuck you with? Really? Nuh uh. Sex foul right there, man.” Face laughed as he shook his head. “So, so wrong.”


End file.
